


Rude Boy

by Anonymous



Series: WinterPrincess Week 2019 [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Shuri, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bucky has been misbehaving, so Shuri reminds him of his place.





	Rude Boy

“Tell me your safe word Ingcuka,” Shuri says sweetly into Bucky’s ear as she slips the blindfold over his eyes.

“Vibranium,” Bucky says breathlessly. She can see his body move as he breathes, she loves getting him worked up like this. 

“That’s my good boy.” Shuri presses a sweet kiss to the stubbly cheek of the man standing with his back to her. He’s wearing nothing but the pastel pink silk blindfold and satin blue ribbons around his wrists that she’ll soon tie to the wooden posts on the headboard of their bed.

“Thank you, Princess,” Bucky says, preening at the praise.

Shuri does always enjoy exposing Bucky’s praise kink anyway she can and calling her man a 'good boy' usually does the trick.

“Now follow me, sweetheart, we don’t want you to trip and fall before we get the fun started, now do we?”

“No, Princess,” Bucky says, shaking his head. 

Shuri grins, despite Bucky not being able to see her smiling at how sweet and obedient he’s being. Shuri gently grabs Bucky by the forearm, slowly dragging him towards the bed.

She sits him down on the edge of the bed, admiring how easy it is to manipulate his body. He’s her own personal doll, a mannequin she can move in place and have him do whatever she wants him to do. She could dress him up, pose him, and have him stay still for as long as she wants because he belongs to her and she can control his every movement.

Using her forefinger, Shuri taps the center of Bucky’s strong chest before slowly pushing him down on his back.

“Raise your arms up over your head.” She commands and then Bucky’s arms rise slowly up over his head. Shuri takes her time as her thin fingers tie the ends of the satin ribbons to the posts of the headboard. She creates a double knotted bow on each ribbon and tightens them a little too tight to test Bucky’s response.

He immediately murmurs in discomfort and his body jerks, arms tugging lightly at the restraints.

“You’ll tell me if the restraints are too tight, won’t you kitten?”

“Yes, Princess,” Bucky tells her.

Shuri hums, placing her hands on her hips, knowing Bucky has something to say to her.

“The longer you wait, the more I get to punish you for being such a little shit earlier.”

Bucky chuckles at that and Shuri rolls her eyes. Her boyfriend can be such a brat. 

“The restraints are fine Princess, just a little pinchy.”

“I guess pinchy is okay.” She says. “But remember to tap out if you need to, okay?”

Bucky nods, but that's not the response she is looking for.

"I said." Shuri's voice deepens, "Remember to tap out if you need to," she pinches Bucky's side, hard enough to get his attention.

Bucky lets out a shout and his body jerks again. She's already enjoying this and they haven't even gotten to the good part yet. 

"Yes, Princess, I'll tap out if I need to." Bucky immediately responds, biting his lip and testing the restraints again. Though he could easily get out of the bonds just by just shredding the material of the silk with his strength, or by breaking the headboard posts by snapping them off, he won’t do any of that unless he feels unsafe. But with Shuri, he never does. He trusts her to hold him down and she trusts him to stay put, usually.

It’s the trust in their relationship that allows them to enjoy kink in the bedroom. Bucky trusts Shuri with his mind and body and Shuri trusts Bucky with hers. Their trust is mutual and with that trust and their love, Shuri can tie down Bucky and ride him into the sunset, which is exactly what she's going to do. 

Shuri undresses and makes her way towards the bed, she swings one leg over the bed and sits in a straddle position on Bucky’s stomach, thighs squeezing the sides of Bucky’s torso. She's not rough, at least not yet. 

“You were misbehaving today kitten, weren’t you?” Shuri says accusingly. Bucky shakes his head, causing a laugh to erupt from Shuri’s lips. “You’re refusing to own up, aren’t you?” Bucky says nothing and stays absolutely still, but Shuri notices the bobbing of his Adam’s apple in his throat. He knows exactly what he did wrong.

“I guess you need some refreshing then, such a forgetful thing you are.” She scolds.

“Remind me again what I did Princess?” Bucky asks faking innocence, Shuri can almost hear the smirk in his tone.

“You were teasing me in front of all those people,” she says, hands roaming up and down Bucky’s sides, soft and gentle hands prodding against sensitive skin. “You snuck in before the meeting, hid underneath my desk, and waited for the meeting to start before you decided to misbehave.” Her fingers caress Bucky’s skin, feeling it heat up underneath her palms and hearing a tiny whine fall from Bucky’s lips. She’d contemplated gagging him earlier but decided her punishment would be better executed with Bucky free to be as loud as he wants.

“I don’t understand how that’s anything bad.” Bucky retorts.

Such a brave boy, Shuri thinks, knowing that he's going to plead innocent until Shuri makes him beg for forgiveness instead. 

“You waited until after I spoke before you spread my legs apart at my knees and then stuck your head between my thighs, using that sinful mouth of yours to tease me.” Her fingers pinch along Bucky’s sides some more, rougher than before.

“I was only trying to help Princess.” The pout on Bucky's face is cute, but Shuri won't let him win, not tonight. 

“I appreciate the help kitten, but you were impatient and impatient boys deserve to get punished.”

Bucky whines and then Shuri pinches his sides harder.

A yell escapes Bucky’s lips and Shuri moves to tickle his abdomen. Her fingers work fast, and giggles erupt from Bucky’s throat. His laughter causes Shuri to bounce on her seat on Bucky’s lower body, but she doesn’t mind. This was the goal, to punish Bucky for teasing her and she’s already enjoying the sounds coming from Bucky’s mouth.

Desperate gasps echo in the bedroom as Shuri’s fingers work their magic. She tickles him hard and slow, not letting up despite his pleading cries. Tears fall down the sides of Bucky’s eyes, staining the pillows underneath and after a quick glance behind her, Shuri can already see just how hard Bucky is now.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She asks, not letting up on the tickling. Bucky’s breaths are quick and frantic. He can’t catch a breath from all the laughing he’s doing. He’s extremely ticklish and his anguish makes Shuri’s insides bubble.

It’s absolutely adorable how pretty he is when he's struggling.

“Prince—ess, please!” Bucky gasps.

“Why should I stop huh? You didn’t when I told you to.” She points out. Though Shuri didn’t actually want Bucky to stop, the meeting was boring anyway and could have been handled through other means of communication, but her brother is always such a killjoy and just had to invite all the leaders of the nations around Wakanda to a last-minute meeting about boarders.

“Please!” Bucky’s voice is getting raspier. His chest heaves and his body shakes and Shuri almost has him right where she wants him. 

“I’m not hearing what I want to hear.” She sings.

“M’ sorry!” Bucky cries, barely able to form the words.

Shuri stops herself a moment—or two—after Bucky’s apology and grins.

“There we go.” She says, leaning down to capture Bucky in a kiss, to keep him from babbling further. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

“Thank you, Princess,” Bucky says, chest heaving as he tries so desperately to catch his breath. 

“Oh baby, we’re not done yet,” Shuri warns. “I’ve got a few more tricks up my sleeve.”

Bucky frowns, but Shuri can see the tiny twitches along the corners of his mouth as he suppresses a smile.

Shuri slides herself down Bucky’s body and sets herself between his legs. She opens them a little wider and instructs Bucky to stay put, or else, and her sweet boy nods, following her orders like the good boy she knows he is. 

Using one hand, Shuri cups it around Bucky’s testicles, giving them a squeeze as she takes her other hand and gently uses it to stroke up and down along the base of Bucky’s cock. She moves slowly, with a firm grasp around the organ, teasing him like he teased her earlier.

She stops her hand from moving and Bucky tries moving in her hand, but she loosens her hold and uses the other hand to pinch his thigh to keep him from moving.

“I want,” she takes her palm and presses down against Bucky’s thigh, “you to stay still.”

Her hand begins to move again, looser grip around Bucky’s cock as she continues to stroke him. She can feel Bucky resisting his urge to squirm under her, his body twitching with tension, trying to get more friction going without breaking any more of Shuri’s rules.

She stops again, switching hands and changing positions so that only her forefinger and thumb and stoking Bucky’s gorgeous cock. The head’s already leaking with pre-cum, soaking her fingers and making her mouth water, wanting to take him in her mouth and suck him dry. But she decides not to.

“If you cum without permission, I’ll have to lock you up again, and you wouldn’t like that, would you sweetheart?”

Bucky shakes his head, unable to form any words as she squirms and whimpers underneath Shuri’s hand.

“Hmmm, my hands are getting a little tired, what do you think, should I stop all together, or use something else?”

“S’mthin’ else,” Bucky whines through a clenched jaw. He’s trying so hard to be good, it’s adorable.

“Only good boys are allowed more stimulation.” She says. “Are you going to be my good boy again? Or are you going to continue to misbehave?”

“I’ll be good,” Bucky whispers.

“Oh, I know you will,” Shuri says, removing her hands from Bucky’s body. She moves again so that she’s lined up with Bucky’s leaking cock.

Slowly, she bears down, inching herself down on the length of Bucky’s cock, letting it fill her up. She arches her back once she’s buried herself with Bucky’s cock, loving just how much he fills her. She places her hands on top of Bucky’s chest and rolls her hips forward, agonizingly slow to frustrate Bucky even more.

“What do good boys say when they get what they want?” Shuri asks, continuing the leisurely roll of her hips as she rides up and down Bucky’s cock, teasing herself as well as Bucky with her slow movements.

“Thank you, Princess,” Bucky mutters.

“Remember to ask permission if you want to cum, or else you’ll have to be punished again.” She warns.

“I promise.” Bucky sighs.

Shuri grins, picking up the pace. She bounces up and down, feeling the tip of Bucky’s cock brush her g-spot as she rides him. She can feel it hit harder each time she comes down on it. The continuous motion makes her wetter and her hands move from Bucky’s chest to hers. She cups her breasts in her hands, squeezes them firmly and then pinches her nipples between her forefinger and thumb, throwing her head back as she begins to move with the rhythm of her pleasure.

“Shuri.” Bucky gasps. “Please, may I cum?”

“No, not yet kitten.” She says, slowing down both their highs. She wants them to last as long as she can make them last so she continues slowing down again, waiting for the perfect moment to pick back up her speed from earlier. 

Shuri begins to roll her hips faster again, picking back up the pace. Her thighs quiver and Bucky’s legs tremble beneath them. He's trying so hard to not to move or not to make himself thrust into Shuri without permission to. 

Shuri moves her hands back, bracing them against Bucky’s calves, holding them down, as she feels her walls begin to clench around Bucky’s cock.

“Please.” Bucky moans. “Please, please, may I cum?”

“Soon,” Shuri assures, slowing her pace once more. She moves again, leaning down to kiss along Bucky’s chest, reaching to kiss his neck and then his lips before continuing once more. She moves her hand down her torso and begins rubbing her clit in slow circles, sending jolts of pleasure up her body. Beads of sweat roll down her chest and stomach, lading in a puddle on Bucky’s abdomen before rolling down the sides of his body onto the mattress. She can hear herself and Bucky panting in unison, moans filling the air, and Bucky whines growing louder as he tries to keep himself from cumming.

Shuri rides him faster, bouncing up and down the length of Bucky cock, feeling the head hit her g-spot harder. The combination of sensations finally brings her over the edge and she's ready now to let Bucky do the same. 

“Now baby!” Shuri cries, thighs squeezing together and shuddering as she cums.

She can feel Bucky’s hot cum spill inside her and hears him cry out below her. 

Shuri rides out the orgasm, overstimulating them both as she slowly comes to a stop and collapses against Bucky’s chest, his cock falling out of her with a wet pop.

They lay there together, in the dim light, chests heaving, vision blurry, and mind hazy. The only sound in the room is the sound of their heavy breathing which is now beginning to even out.

“Fuck,” Bucky mutters as Shuri slowly takes off the blindfold, tossing the material onto the floor. 

“I love you.” She says, smiling down at him. 

“I love you too,” Bucky replies and they lay there for a second more, soaking up the euphoria and rays of their afterglow. 

A moment later, Shuri sits up again and mustering what’s left of her strength, she undoes the bonds on Bucky’s wrists discarding the ribbons over the side of the bed as she'd done with the blindfold moments earlier.

She kisses along the inside of Bucky’s wrist, kisses both of his cheeks, and then nestles herself against his side, wrapping her arms as far as they can go around his shoulders, and squeezing him tightly.

“You’re always so good for me.” She says. “My good boy.” She praises. “No matter how much of a little shit you are, you will always be my good boy.” She adds, kissing his chin.

“You say the sweetest things to me, Princess.” Bucky chuckles, lifting his arm to wrap around Shuri’s shoulders and bringing her closer to him. She drapes her hand over his chest and nuzzles her head against his side.

“You need anything more sweetheart?” She asks.

“Not a thing, Princess.” He tells her, reaching down to kiss her forehead.

“Good, now keep still, I’m all tuckered out now.” She says, earning herself a laugh from Bucky. Shuri laughs as well, sighing contently as she closes her eyes, welcoming sleep to wash across them both. They can start round two tomorrow morning anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Second go since the first upload fucked up, anyway...  
> I hope you enjoyed my smut, I just love the idea of Shuri domming the hell out of Bucky, it's so hot.


End file.
